closedfandomcom-20200214-history
BBC Three
BBC Three (formerly known as BBC Choice from 1998 until 2003) was a British television channel operated by the British Broadcasting Corporation. Originally a channel for teenagers and young adults, it eventually became a channel for stupid people. It was the first British TV channel to broadcast exclusively in digital format, as well as the BBC's second non-terrestrial channel launch, following on from the BBC News channel in 1997. When it was known as BBC Choice, it initially broadcast from 17:00 nightly; this later switched to 19:00, which carried over into BBC Three. BBC Choice also aired children's programmes, initially at weekends and subsequently daily during the daytime, and this was somewhat continued by CBBC time-sharing with BBC Three. Unlike its commercial rivals, 90% of BBC Three's output originated from the United Kingdom. 70% was original, covering all genres, including animation, comedy, current affairs, and drama. BBC Three had a unique 60 Seconds format for its news bulletins, adopted so that operation of the channel could be completely automated, without the complication of dealing with variable-length live news broadcasts. The former controller of the station, Zai Bennett, left to join Sky Atlantic in July 2014, at which point BBC Three commissioner Sam Bickley became acting controller. History Before the launch of BBC Choice, a timer was in place. When the timer was nearing the final seconds, parts of history played, e.g. the first successful rocket launch. When BBC Choice launched, no digital TV receivers were available to the general public as Sky Digital and ONdigital had not yet launched. Instead, the launch was broadcast online over the internet, with the first day's schedule including a Tomorrow's World guide to digital television and repeats of the very first episodes of EastEnders and Monty Python's Flying Circus. The main format of the channel was a mix of BBC One and Two programming as well as original programming such as Backstage, which took viewers on a tour of the BBC every episode. The channel also provided exclusive coverage of music festivals such as Glastonbury and extended live coverage of sport, for when either BBC One or Two have to end their coverage early or their schedules are unable to provide live sport action. BBC Choice also introduced an innovative programme format known as 'Hotlink', which expanded on popular shows. Examples included Watchdog Extra, where viewers could contact the show by phone or e-mail with either questions or feedback on the issues discussed. Crimewatch Extra provided follow-up detail on the cases involved in the main programme, and Row Z was a football discussion forum that aired after Match of the Day finished on BBC One. The 'Hotlink' format has since been adopted by many other channels, particularly both ITV2 and E4. The channel was presented as an alternative to the normal BBC One and BBC Two schedules. This was reflected in its original on-screen presentation which featured groups of threes. In June 2000, the BBC radically changed its digital channel formats. The initial format had seen BBC Choice target a similar mixed audience to BBC One and Two with a general entertainment skew, with BBC Knowledge focusing on educational and informative programming. From 2000, both Knowledge and Choice became targeted to more specific audiences, with Knowledge moving to a broader documentary and culture mix and Choice focusing on developing a stronger relationship with the young adult audience, an audience the BBC had historically had difficulty in reaching. BBC Choice abandoned many of its original programmes such as Backstage, and aimed at younger people, with most of the early part of the schedules being made up of fifteen-minute programmes under the banner of "Refreshing TV" or "Micro TV". Entertainment news magazine "Liquid News", presented by Christopher Price, evolved out of News 24's "Zero 30" and became the channel's flagship show. In late 2001, the BBC decided to reposition and rebrand their two digital channels so that they could be more closely linked to the well established BBC One and BBC Two. Their plan was for BBC Knowledge to be replaced with BBC Four—which took place in 2002—and for BBC Choice to be replaced with BBC Three. However, questions were raised over the proposed format of the new BBC Three, as some thought the new format would be too similar to the BBC's commercial rivals, namely ITV2 and E4, and would be unnecessary competition. BBC Three was eventually given the go ahead, eleven months after the original launch date, and launched on 9 February 2003. The final night of BBC Choice was dedicated entirely to promos for BBC Three. TBA